At present, a display screen of an electronic device is arranged on one surface of the electronic device only. However, other components such as a camera, an ambient light sensor, and a receiver are further required to be arranged on the surface, and thus an assembling space of the display screen is required to be preempted, which is unfavorable for increasing a screen-to-body ratio.